Life Changes
by Jaimewwf
Summary: Detective Angel Lopez loses her job and decides to make some life changes. Featuring Batista, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kennedy and more.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Angel Lopez glared out the window of the police cruiser as she rode with the rookie around the streets of Boston. She was stuck with the new girl because, well she was a woman herself. Angel had worked her ass off on the force to get promoted and then when she finally did found out it was merely because of Affirmative Action called for at least one female detective per division. She needed a new fucking job, that didn't include training Police Barbie, maybe kicking her ass instead.

She grinned as she watched the 2009 Camaro run the read light and speed down the busy highway. Finally a spoiled asshole to take her frustrations out on.

"Come on princess, turn on those lights and go after him." Angel said, glaring now at the plastic woman that sat behind the steering wheel.

"What if I break a nail?" She asked, as she looked at her newly done nails.

Why the hell did they hire this woman? Oh yes because she was the Chief's daughter. Family work.

"Try to be careful." Angel said, flipping the switch for the lights and sirens.

She watched as the rookie drove up behind the car and followed it as it pulled off the highway. Angel walked behind the rookie as she stood by the driver's side door, Angel making her way to the passengers side. As she approached both windows were down and she could hear the rookie making a fool of herself.

"I just love you." She giggled. "I'm like your biggest fan."

"So everything's fine officer?" The man asked.

"No everything's not fine." Angel spoke up as she looked in the car.

"Wow they come in pairs." The idiot in the backseat commented.

"Yeah and I think this one's hotter." The passenger commented.

"This one is writing your friend two tickets." Angel said, smiling as she pulled out the ticket book and her pen.

"Officer…." He began, searching for a name somewhere.

"Actually that's Detective. Detective Lopez. Badge number 2583." Angel said, as she began filling out her information on the ticket.

"Detective huh?" The passenger said. "Who did you piss off?"

Angel looked at the cocky man and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What? Isn't that like a Colonel doing a drill sergeants job?" He asked, grinning.

"Anyway. Sir are you aware that you ran a read light?" Angel asked the driver of the vehicle.

"Yes off….detective." He said, turning his head to now pay attention to her. "You are right she is hotter."

"Sir are you also aware that you were going 18 miles an hour over the speed limit. Which could result in you being arrested?" Angel asked him.

John Cena smiled, showing his dimples. Angel could tell he had talked his way out of more than a few tickets.

'But not this one buddy.' She thought.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Sir I'm going to write you two tickets." Angel informed him, beginning to fill out the rest of the tickets. "Your license and registration please."

Angel put out her hand as she waited for his passenger to search through the glove box. She blushed a little when two boxes of condoms fell out onto the passengers lap.

"Um sorry about that ma'am." John said, scrambling to pick them up.

"Do you know who we are?" The passenger asked.

"John Felix Anthony Cena and Kenneth Anderson." Angel replied, as she turned her attention to the back-seat. "Randall Keith Orton and one very drunk David Bautista. Yep I know who you are."

Angel took the insurance verification and the license and turned to the police cruiser.

"Come on rookie." She said, as the girl regretfully followed her to the car.

"You're not really going to write him a ticket are you?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Angel replied as she called in the license.

Angel opened the door and turned toward the car. She panicked as the passengers door opened and Kennedy began to exit the car.

"Sir get back in the car." Angel yelled, as the past began to flash before her and panic began to creep through her body.

She sighed as the police cruiser pulled up behind them and Bobby Martinez and Brandon Michaels exited the car, running to the car in front of them.

The twosome quickly grabbed Kennedy and slammed him against the car. The drivers door opened then and out came John Cena.

"What the fuck." He exclaimed as they held Kennedy's head against the steel of the car.

Angel groaned as the very drunk Bautista exited the car cursing up a storm.

Martinez finished handcuffing Kennedy and the twosome turned their attention to Bautista, pushing him against the car and handcuffing his hands behind him.

"Guys." Angel began. "You really don't have to arrest them."

"It's the rules. They got out of their vehicle during a stop without an officer giving them permission."

Angel watched as they lead Bautista and Orton to their vehicle and put them in the back. John Cena was standing in front of her car, with his hands on his head, talking on his cell phone.

'Probably to his high paid lawyer.' Angel groaned, biting her bottom lip.

"Are you happy now princess?" Kennedy asked. "I think since you are getting me arrested you could at least give me your number."

"I already gave you my badge number 2583." Angel said, looking around the highway.

"I meant your phone number." He said, grinning.

Angel saw the car swerving in and out of cars. Probably a drunk if she had to guess.

"Martinez." Angel yelled. "Martinez we have a problem."

"What?" Came the reply.

Just at that time the car swerved toward the Camaro and the handcuffed man leaning against it. Angel sprinted to the car and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground and about ten feet away from the car.

"We could always just skip the first date and go right to the after-party." He said, as she looked down at him as she lay on his body.

Then it came. The loud crash of steel hitting steel and the screams filled the air. Angel covered her head against the hard chest beneath her and put her hands over her head instinctively.

"Angel are you okay?" Martinez asked as he approached her.

"Yeah. I'm good." She replied, slowly getting up off the ground.

She felt the sharp pain shoot through her left upper arm and looked down to see the slash there. Blood seeping down her left arm like hot lava.

"Shit." She said, as she turned to the man laying on the ground.

She reached one arm down as did Martinez and yanked him to his feet. She turned her attention to the smashed up Camano in front of her and the owner who was now sitting on the ground in front of her car, his cell phone laying on the ground next to his feet.

She slowly made her way over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry about your car." She whispered. "Do you need a ride?"

He merely shook his head as he stood and got in the back seat. Where Kennedy was soon put also.

Angel sat in the front seat with the rookie as they followed the other car to the station. She looked down at her arm, which was now bleeding onto the seat of the cruiser and groaned. This shit hurt. Almost worse than getting shot. Probably a piece of the metal from the accident. She looked in the side-view mirror to see the third police car, carrying the driver of the car that wrecked. The driver so wasted and high on cocaine that they couldn't feel a thing, though she was sure they would in a few hours when they came down from their high. They'd be booked and taken to a nearby hospital as per police protocol.

"I can't believe you arrested four of the biggest wrestling superstars ever." The girl said. "And you almost got me killed while you were doing it. You wait until my father hears about this. I'll have your badge. I broke a nail out there."

Angel wanted to claw her own ears off. If she had to listen to this girl for five more minutes she wasn't sure what she would do. She almost smiled as the station came into sight.

But as Angel entered the station she groaned when she saw none other than Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque and the mayor standing there.

"Angel what the fuck were you thinking!" The mayor demanded.

"I…" Angel began as the four superstars, the rookie, Martinez and Michaels entered the station.

"You didn't think." He said. "I put you in charge of training a new officer not destroying all credibility this precinct has!!!"

"Where is my father?" Police Barbie exclaimed. "She tried to kill me. I could have really been killed. I just want you to know mister mayor that I was going to let them go because they looked really sorry. This is all her fault. The entire thing."

Angel bit her lip to keep from groaning as the pain in her arm got worse and she began to get light headed. She wasn't sure how much blood she'd lost but she was sure she probably needed at least 5 stitches. And Police Barbie was making her wish she was dead at that exact moment in time.

"Sir…" Martinez began to say.

"And you two. Barging in like you are a bunch of superheroes there to save the day." He said. "I don't care if there were two old ladies there you don't need to protect them if you did they wouldn't be here!!!"

"Sir I think we all know that Angel doesn't need any protection." Michaels laughed. "She could kick all our asses."

A laugh escaped all the 'prisoners' as the mayor frowned again.

Police Barbie was talking on her cell, wining and crying, putting on the best show possible. Angel wasn't sure if she was stupid or deserved a Daytime Emmy.

As Police Barbie hung up and the mayors phone rang Angel realized exactly who she had been 'crying' to.

"Detective Lopez I want your gun and your badge on the chiefs desk NOW!!" The mayor demanded, storming off.

"So sorry princess but your not the top woman here anymore." She heard the rookie say as she walked past and left the building.

Angel's eyes were closed most of the time and though she heard the entire conversation she wasn't sure that any of it registered.

"Are they gone?" Angel whispered.

"Yeah." Martinez said.

"Good" She replied, removing her coat. "Son of a bitch that hurts."

"Let me see." He said, coming closer. "I think we should get you to a hospital."

"Really?" Angel asked, reaching her good hand up to smack him on the back of the head. "What fucking gave you that idea? Maybe it's the big fucking whole in my arm? The blood running down my fucking arm? What are my chances of getting Tetanus?"

"Are you okay young woman?" Mr. McMahon asked, touching her shoulder.

Angel turned quickly to look at him and the room began to spin as she felt herself being caught by a pair of strong arms and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Angel groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw the young nurse standing next to her bed, getting ready to call a doctor.

"No need." Angel grumbled. 

She hated hospitals, had spent too much time in them already. She noticed there were no IV's in her, at least not now so it should be easy too leave. She looked down and noticed she still had on her uniform. She sat up slowly, letting her head adjust.

"How long was I out?" Angel asked.

"About forty-five minutes." The woman replied. "Your boyfriend and your friends are in the waiting room. He looked really concerned when he carried you in."

"Who looked concerned?" Angel asked.

"Your boyfriend." The nurse replied shrugging.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Angel replied, pushing herself to sit on the edge of the bed and letting her feet touch the floor. "Where's my gun and badge?"

"Over there." The nurse pointed toward the sink area. "If I had a guy fawning over me that looked like that, I'd make sure he was my boyfriend."

"Which way to the waiting room?" Angel asked, standing slowly.

"You can't leave yet. You just got 12 stitches in your arm and you lost a lot of blood. The doctor said you had to stay overnight for observation." The nurse said, as she talked, following Angel out of the room.

"Sorry I won't be staying." Angel said with a smile as she put her gun in her holster and her badge in her back pocket.

"But miss. You have to stay, you can't just leave." The nurse said, frantically following behind her.

Angel entered the waiting room, spotting the group talking to a doctor. She looked to be lucky the doctor hadn't seem to say anything to them yet.

"Ready to go." Angel said, walking over to her fellow officers. Well now ex-officers.

"You can't leave Miss Lopez." The doctor replied.

"Are you going to have me arrested?" Angel asked with a smile.

"You just got 12 stitches, that gash is pretty deep." The doctor replied. "I was just coming to tell your friends you were staying overnight."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I got here when I did. Because then you would be a liar." Angel smiled. "Now bill my insurance and give me whatever paper it is that I have to sign, because I'm out of here."

"You really should stay overnight." The doctor argued."I didn't say I shouldn't." Angel replied. "I just said I'm not."

"There's really no point in arguing with her doc." Martinez interrupted. "She doesn't do hospitals."

"What cop does." The doctor laughed.

"This cop is worse than others." Michaels added. "We'll keep an eye on her."

"I know who she is. I worked on you once before. You were a lot worse than then you are now. I'll let you go as long as they keep an eye on you. If the bleeding doesn't stop come back."

The doctor shoved a clip board towards Angel and she signed the release form quickly before turning to the two officers.

"Take me to the station so I can drop off my badge and gun before the chief gets there." Angel said. "She's probably convinced him I was trying to sell her to a prostitution ring by now. That is an idea, why didn't I think of that."

"Going into this you knew she was going to be a handful." Michaels laughed.

"Yeah. And you wait til I see her again I'm going to have my hands full of something." Angel grumbled, walking towards the doors. She turned to see John Cena sitting in the corner watching all her drama unfold. She slowly walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about your car." She said. "You have good insurance, if you need someone to write a statement for them…"

"You have a hole in your arm and you are sorry about my car?" He asked.

"One car admirer to another. My cars are more important to me then anything else. I think I'd cry if I ever wrecked one." Angel smiled, before turning and walking out the door.

"Officer, you have a phone number or address for that girl?" Vince asked.

"Why do you ask Mr. McMahon?" Martinez asked.

"I think I found my next diva." He smiled, thinking of the fire of the woman who just walked out. "And since she is newly fired maybe she'll take me up on the offer."

"I'll give it too you but you should probably wait a week before trying to get a hold of her. She loved this job." Michaels answered. "Protecting people was very important to her."

"You'll probably never know how important." Martinez added.

He quickly scribbled her address and phone number on a piece of paper for Vince McMahon and went outside to give Angel a ride the station.

Angel entered with her head held high and walked straight to the chief's office. She slowly placed the gun and badge on the big wooden desk. She remembered all the times she'd been in this office receiving orders, assignments, getting yelled at. She would really miss this place. Maybe she could apply somewhere else. But after today she doubted anyone would hire her. He'd probably already put in a bad word for her in every precinct in the state. She shook her head sadly as she exited the office for the last time.

"We'll miss you Angel." Brian Johnson said from his desk.

Brian was in his late forties. He'd taken Angel under his wings when she'd first been promoted. Had taught her a lot about the job. He'd been at the hospital every day when…..when……

"Ready to go Angel?" Martinez asked, from the side of the room.

"Yeah." She nodded, walking out of the door for the last time.

((A week later))

Angel groaned as she put the dipstick back in the motor of her 1969 Camaro super sport.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked the car.

"Last time I checked cars didn't talk."

Angel swung around and groaned as she saw Vince McMahon, John Cena and David Bautista standing in her drive-way.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked, wiping her hands off on a nearby towel.

"Keeping you from talking to your car." John laughed.

"I wasn't talking to my…." She began.

"Your right John I was drunk that night." David said. "She isn't a toad. She's hot."

"The toad would have been the plastic piece of …" She began.

"Ms. Lopez." Vince interrupted. "Have you found another job yet?"

"No." She replied. "But if you are here to ask for money to help fix your car, I have money saved…"

"No. I don't want your money." John laughed. "We want you."

"What?" She asked.

"What John means is we don't want you. We want your body. I mean we want to give you money." David said.

"Huh?" She asked, shaking her head. Were these guys for real?

"What the guys are trying to say is I want to offer you a job." Vince said. "As a diva."

"You mean one of those little plastic girls that runs around half naked and waits for a man to come and save them?" Angel asked. "No thanks."

"No. A really wrestler." He said. "I'll pay you 500,000 a year plus bonuses for any merchandise you sale."

"How much?" She asked.

"You heard right." He said.

"Where do I sign on?" She asked, smiling.

She'd never really done anything like this before but she felt like this would be a great beginning for her. She could finally get out of Boston, out of Massachusetts, away from the people who recognized her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Angel put the last pair of pants in her bag and zipped the suitcase closed. She put one bag over her right shoulder, as her left was still a little tender and drug the other behind. She sighed with content as she locked the house up and walked to the waiting taxi. She would be meeting the wrestlers at the arena and then taking a bus to New York City to begin training with the guys. That's right Vince was going to let the guys train her instead of one of the divas or Howard Finkel. Angel couldn't have been happier.

As the taxi pulled up to the arena she glanced down at her clothes. A pair of blue jean hip-huggers, a short baby tee that showed just a tiny bit of her abdomen and a pair of black boots. The dragon that covered her pelvic bone could be partially seen as well as the sunrise around her belly button ring.

"You ready to get out miss?" The driver asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied, exiting the cab with her bags.

She smiled as she approached security. She recognized the guards as two officers from another division. A lot of them did various security detail part time for extra money.

"Why detective what are you doing here out of uniform?" One asked with a smile.

"Didn't you hear Angel here got fired for trying to kill the chiefs daughter." The other laughed.

"I didn't try to kill her." Angel defended.

"We know." They laughed. "That girl hasn't done a thing since you left. They are looking for your replacement."

"But no woman could ever replace you." The other added as he stepped to the side and allowed Angel entrance.

Angel wondered around the halls, searching for someone she knew or someone she thought could tell her where to go. Then she found them, just not in the sense she was looking for.

"Who are you?" The larger woman demanded.

"I'm Angel. The new diva." Angel replied. "Could you help me figure out where I'm going?"

"I'll tell you where you're going. Straight to hell." She said, fuming. "We don't need anther one of your kind around here."

'What the fuck is wrong with this woman?' Angel thought, as she looked for a half-way friendly face.

"Beth be nice. You can't be rude to every stranger you see."

Angel turned around and saw David Bautista coming up behind her.

"Oh. It's you." He said, with a smile. "Didn't recognize you from behind. Sorry."

Angel blushed slightly as he checked her out and rose an eyebrow at her tattoo.

"I'm not going to ask how far that thing goes." He said, gritting his teeth.

"Good because I'm not going to tell you." She replied with a smile. "Can you tell me where to find Mr. McMahon."

"Yeah, follow me." He said, waving a hand out for her to go in front of him. She reached for her bags but he grabbed them first. "How's the arm?"

"It's good." Angel replied as she walked down the hall that David told her to take. "How's your friends search for a car."

"He's already having another one 'created'." Dave laughed.

Angel couldn't help but laugh with him as they entered a room full of superstars and divas. Angel shut up real quick as everyone turned to look at her. She looked up at Dave and he patted her on the back encouragingly.

"Don't let them overwhelm you. They aren't so bad once you get to know them." Dave whispered.

"Angel." Vince smiled, walking over to welcome her. "Glad you could join us."

Angel recognized the couple from the police station, Randy, John and of course Mr. Kennedy in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome our newest WWE Diva. Angel."

Angel groaned as everyone merely stared at her. Did they recognize her? Should she run now?

"Go sit next to Cena." Vince said, beginning his pre-RAW speech.

Angel quickly sat in the chair between John Cena and Randy Orton and crossed her legs.

"What didn't want to sit by me?" Kennedy whispered next to her ear. "If I had known you were coming I could have saved you a seat. John why is it you don't look surprised?"

"Because I knew she was coming." John returned.

John was tired of Kennedy he was nothing but a playboy and he had his eyes set on Angel. Sure John was one himself but he made sure everyone knew it beforehand so no one would get hurt. Kennedy planned to hunt Angel until he got her and then destroy her heart. John turned to the innocent girl next to him and sighed. He'd have to make sure that didn't happen.

"Want to go out after the show?" Kennedy whispered again.

"Actually Dave, Randy and I are taking her to eat after the show." John replied. "But if Maria will let you go you could always join us."

John knew that Kennedy met Maria after every show for a little 'one-on-one' training. Hopefully that would shut him up and keep him away. John wasn't sure why but he felt the need to protect the small woman next to him.

"Does anyone have anything else?" Vince asked. "Good have a good show and try and stay safe."

Angel stood as John and Randy got out of their chairs.

"Dave took your bags to our locker room." John began. "You can hang out with us."

"If you want." Randy added as they walked toward the door.

"Sure." Angel replied. "I think I should stay away from divas I already have one hunting me."

"Oh yeah which one?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah their meow is much worse then their claws." John laughed.

"Well this one is quite large and may actually be able to kick my ass." Angel laughed.

"And she is glaring at you now." Dave said, as he came up behind them to walk down the hall.

John turned his head slightly.

"Usually Beth is happy to see another normal woman." John said. "Wonder what's gotten into her."

"I think she's too hot to look like a normal woman." Dave said. "What I mean is that maybe you look like a member of the Plastic Brigade. Right now."

Angel looked down at herself and sighed.

"Probably. But I wore what YOUR boss told me to." Angel said.

"He's your boss now too." Randy said, laughing.


End file.
